


Brave

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Neville Longbottom was not the kind of guy to go looking for trouble. He spent most of his life trying to avoid it, if at all possible. But for some reason, trouble had this way of finding him at the most inconvenient times and in the most embarrassing ways. For as long as he could remember, his life had been a constant battle against trouble and embarrassment. So it should really be surprising to Neville that he was completely, madly, unapologetically in love with Ginny Weasley, a girl who screamed trouble from the tips of her ginger hair to the soles of her old, worn-out shoes.





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks so much to writermerrin for the beta. Written for the nlgw_ficathon on livejournal, prompt: _"Neville comes to Ginny's defense."_  


* * *


End file.
